As dye-based ink-jet inks have typically provided line quality and accuracy of plots that are generally inferior to pigment-based ink-jet inks, there has been increased interest in improving print quality resulting from the use of dye-based ink-jet inks. One problem associated with reduced line quality and accuracy of plots of dye-based ink-jet inks is directly related to a problem known as capping or decap. To avoid the problems associated with decap, pens are fired periodically at times other than when printing on a desired substrate, resulting in wasted ink-jet ink. The time between two firings is called slewing time. Thus, by increasing slewing time, less ink-jet ink is wasted and the ink-jet printer does not have to work as hard. One method of increasing slewing time that is known in the prior art is to increase the kinetic energy of the drop ejected from the pen. However, increasing the kinetic energy also tends to increase the spray, drop weight, and/or other image quality degrading characteristics. As slewing decap is a problem in the ink-jet arena, it would be desirable to provide ink-jet ink formulations that maintain good image quality when printed with reduced decap resulting from slewing.